Of breakups and makeups
by U-know-u-luv-me-99
Summary: Jimmy just wants Mick to be more open with their relationship. Rated T for song lyrics. Slash. In characters they don't have Mick. They have Mike but to stop confusion I'll just put Jimmy. How do you add a character. Can you?


**I like this pairing and I think others should too. But that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the offspring. I do not own Mick, Jimmy, or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not own Eddie Perfect, Richard Davies, Asher Keddie or any other actors either. In fact I really don't own much at all. But I do own this story.**

**AU – The Proudman's only know Mick through Jimmy. As far as they know Mick's just Jimmy's musical friend.**

„What the hell are you talking about? This has never been a problem before." Mick said yelling after the furious Jimmy.  
„Well it's a problem now! Why won't you let anyone know about us? Why do you want to hide me from them?" Jimmy screamed at him as he had been doing for the past ten minutes.  
„Because I'm not ready to come out yet!" Mick yelled at Jimmy.  
„It's just to my family!" Jimmy yelled back. „No one you care about will know!" Jimmy tried to reason with him.  
„No offense but your family's not the best at keeping secets."  
„Great so now you're insulting my family are you? Well you know what? We're done! If you can't be with me publicly then you won't be with me privately." Jimmy said before storming out the front door.  
„Jimmy! Jimmy wait!" Mick yelled running out after him but Jimmy was gone.

„How could you?"  
„I'm sorry. I was upset, you left me and I didn't know wgat to do!" Mick explained hastily.  
„That's no excuse! You slept with Nina! You slept with my sister!"  
„And I'm sorry it meant nothing!"  
„I'm not talking to you! From now on you're nothing to me!" Jimmy said before he ran off sobbing.

The Proudman's could tell that something was upsetting Jimmy and they suspected it had something to do with Mick. Nina felt that it might be because she slept with him but she could not think of any reason that that would upset Jimm so she never mentioned it.

They were in the bar where Jimmy worked and Mick's band was playing. AGAIN! They played every night and Jimmy was sick of seeing his face. Mick had tried to apologise multiple times and even claimed to have written a song but Jimmy refused to listen. This was the last night before Jimmy left. He was leaving to get as far away from Mick as possible. Mick sighed and sat down behind his keyboard.  
„Okay everybody. This last song is dedicated to a very special someone. This someone is in this room right now. So, Jimmy, I'm so sorry." Every one of the Proudman's turned to Jimmy who was blushing furiously and refusing to achnowledge Mick. Mick started playing the keyboard and Jimmy couldn't help but smile as the song progressed.

Babe, I know it's crazy that I slept with your sister  
We got drunk on vodka and I totally kissed her  
Things got out of hand  
I felt rejected and pissed, hurt and lonely  
But as far as sex with your sister goes  
There's something you should know

Your sister's a 6, the sex was 6 at best  
A 6 at the most, and maybe even less  
'Cos her desperation wrecked the mood  
She made love like a starving person clutching at food  
And it's difficult to stay aroused  
When you're surrounded by a thousand owls  
Baby, it's impossible to overstress  
Your sister's a 6, and that's being generous

She must have nervous 'cos she couldn't stop talking  
She told me 'bout the doctor that she's borderline stalking  
In bed your sister's less active than Steven Hawking on Prozac  
And I know it's no excuse, but, baby, it's the truth  
Your sister's a 6, the sex was 6 at most  
You're like a 12 course banquet, and she's just toast  
'Cos she wanted feedback on whether she was getting it right  
She's got more baggage than a Quantas flight  
It was rarely hit and mostly miss  
And the weirdest bit – she kept calling me Chris  
And I swear to god, it will never happen again  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10

You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10

And I know you think you've gotta be tough  
That you're never really good enough  
Well the truth is, girl, that you're not her  
And in fact, you're the woman that I prefer  
And I know we don't often get things right  
I just wanted the chance to say to you tonight  
You're my everything, you're my lover and my best friend  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10  
You're sister's a 6 and you're a perfect 10*

Nina was blushing furiously and choking up. Her entire family were looking at her and she was crying silently. Jimmy however couldn't have been happier. He and the rest of the club were laughing hysterically and when the song finished he ran up on the stage and kissed Mick senseless to the cheers of everyone else in the room.

Two years later and Mick and Jimmy were happily married, Nina was engaged to a fellow doctor named Patrick and Billie was currently dating an electrician named Tom. Everyone was happy and the whole incident was forgotten. Almost.

The happily married couple lay in bed, Jimmy's head resting on Mick's chest.  
"Jimmy? You remember the song I wrote ybout Nina?" Mick asked.  
"How could I forget?" Jimmy said with a laugh.  
"It still applies." Mick whispered in his ear. "You'll always be my perfect 10."

**Sorry for lame ending. I doubt anyone will really read this, the offspring doesn't have much of a fandom. Oh well.  
*I did steal these lyrics but what the hell.**


End file.
